RWBY: Lone wolf
by Tyrantking123
Summary: Grey Schnee, brother of Weiss Schnee has become something terrifying. Can he control his killer instincts and protect his new friends? Find the answers within.
1. Prolouge

**RWBY: Lone Wolf**

**Hey guys this is my new Rwby story using my OC Grey. Enjoy!**

**Prologue.**

"We're ready sir" A man in a lab coat said looking towards his boss "Very well. Begin." He replied looking down at a pair of beds. One had the unconscious body of a Beowolf, a large creature of Grimm resembling a werewolf. On the other however was the still body of Grey Schnee, a thirteen year old boy and heir to the Schnee dust company. "Begin consciousness transfer" A scientist said typing in a keyboard as a tube was placed on the boy's head and connecting to the Beowolf "Transfer complete."

"Blood level normal."

"Brainwaves good."

"It worked, we've done it!" Whoops and cheers were heard throughout the lab until a single screen began bleeping red "Oh God he's waking up!" He yelled as all eyes went to the body of the Grimm as a pair of red glowing eyes opened and looked around at the lab before looking at himself. "What did you do to me?!" It bellowed "We merely changed your body to my specifications so now you work for me now" The man above him spoke "No I work for no one!" He growled and leapt of the bed "Sedate him!" A scientist yelled as a pair of guards ran towards him each with an Electro-staff each. Grey immediately leapt and slashed down, decapitating both of the guards and sprinting towards the window and smashed through it and ran into the night. "No matter where you run we WILL find you and when we do your family will never see the light of day again" The man said looking down at a picture of a small girl with snow white hair "Especially that precious little sister of yours."

**Hey guys a short prologue for my new story, will update as soon as possible GOOD BYE!**


	2. Chapter1

**RWBY: Lone Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

"L-let me go damn you!" a man yelled struggling against the ropes that held him captive, looking up at the towering hooded figure above him. "Sorry, no can do" It replied looking at the piece of paper "However, Mr. Merton this warrant says 'Dead or alive' so..." He held a sharp object up to the moonlight making it gleam menacingly and let it slide across his throat "Your choice jail...or hell." The man whimpered in fear and let his head droop "F-fine take me away." "Smart move." The hooded man picked him up and made his way to the police station.

***POLICE STATION***

"Hear you are sir. One James Merton, ripe and ready for a life behind bars" He said throwing his captive to the floor. "Thank you Wolf and as promised here it is 10,500 Lien" The officer said handing over a sack of the currency. "Thank you. So, any more jobs?" He asked "No however there is someone here to meet you." Wolf raised an eyebrow "And who might that be?" He asked as a man walked out from behind the officer "That would be me. My name is..." "Professor Ozpin of Beacon academy. Correct?" Wolf said finishing his sentence "Indeed." The grey haired man said slightly surprised "Anyway you're probably wondering why I wanted to see you." He said "Sure why not fire away." Wolf replied "I wish to enrol you in our school. After all we could have use for your 'abilities'." "Sorry but bounty hunting is my job and I'm pretty good at it." He chuckled smirking from under his hood "So thanks but no thanks." He growled turning to walk away "Very well but I thought you'd like to know that your sister is joining." Wolf froze on the spot "I don't have a sister." He growled "Oh I think you do, Grey Schnee." Grey suddenly appeared in front of the visitor "How do you know me?!" He snarled "Oh I know many things about you including project 'Grey Wolf' and im sure you'd like to meet your sister again. So ill ask again. Will you join?" He asked holding his hand out. Grey was silent before chuckling and clasping a large clawed, furry hand around the headmaster's "Very well, we have a deal." "Good now an airship will pick you up tomorrow morning." As he walked out 'Well lil' snowball looks like we'll meet again."

***NEXT DAY***

Grey looked out of the airship as it passed over Vale "Not a bad view." He mused before looking around the ship for his sister "Come on Wiess, where are you?" He growled as a blonde haired boy began running along the ship covering his mouth and looking at the ground and chuckled "Poor guy." He smiled and decided to busy himself looking around and spotted a young looking girl getting a bear-hug from a much taller blonde girl and listened in with his enhanced hearing "Im so proud of you!" The blonde yelled "Everyone here is going to think you're the bee's knees!" The red cloaked girl suddenly looked embarrassed "Yang I don't want to be the bee's knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" That last comment caused him to let out a laugh making both girls turn to look at him "Hey what are you laughing at!" The red cloak yelled making him laugh again "Yeah! And where can I get your number?" The blonde said purring slightly. Grey admitted he did look quite buff but that was because of the Beowolf body. "Yang! Don't say that!" Red cloak exclaimed "Aww come on Ruby you have to admit he looks good." Grey growled "I'm right here." His low growl causing both girls to freeze "And to answer your question 'Ruby' I was laughing because I found what you said amusing." He smirked. Ruby opened her mouth to retort but was stopped as a building came into view. They had arrived.

**Hey guys Tyrant here, got a bit ofwriters block plus had school work so I'll try and update more. As always advice appreciated SEE YAH! –scurries away-.**


End file.
